Return of the Former Kanto Champion
by heavenspen
Summary: It has been 5 years since anyone has seen the former Kanto Champion, after training at Mt Silver he became too strong and thus travelled to find a challenge. Returning from an unknown region, along with new friends, join Red as he faces a new world, new trainers and new Pokemon and shocks the entire world with his Pokemon, starting with Sinnoh. Friendly/cool/social/OP Red x Harem.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, not yet anyway.**

**This is my 4****th**** fanfic series and I'm basically just scanning through genres seeing which one is more popular and to improve my writing skills before I can continue my first fanfic. Hope you enjoy reading it and please forgive me for any grammatical errors like when I mistype 'definitely'.**

**There are a few canon changes, and Red's story will be mixed with Ash Ketchum's on many occasions btw. One, for example, would be that rather than stopping his backstory at only Kanto and Johto, in this fanfic he has already completed the Hoenn challenge and will be going straight to Sinnoh. Another change will be that rather than staying to train at Mt. Silver he had already gotten finished training there after one year and had gone to a faraway island, one rumoured to maintain a league far stronger than the ones already in existence and I might mix Ash and Red's backstory on many occasions. By the way, depending on the views, reviews and favs I might create a prequel to this.**

**Anyway hope you enjoy this and sorry the prologue is just a blob full of text and a lot oflong paragraphs but next chapter will be more dialogue and less information.**

**Summary: When his father left his mother and him at the age of 6. He had begun to mistrust the people around him, except for his heartbroken mom and Pokémon, the betrayal had unlocked his abilities to freely utilise Aura allowing him to freely understand Pokémon and battle alongside them with unmatched synchronization for his skills in the utilisation of Aura was also unmatched. As he journeyed through one unknown island, he met people he could trust in and freely call close friends. As time passed, he could once again experience friendship…and love.**

Sitting near the edge of a cliff, snow, white, cold snow was all he could see. Within a 100m radius the only thing within sight was rocks blanketed in snow, snow that constantly brushed up against his skin. But he ignored it, for four straight years he was training on the peak of the mountain and within time, he and his Pokémon had adapted to the cold, harsh environment.

One of two human life-forms currently on the mountain was the 17 year old boy himself, wearing only a white and red cap, a red jacket on top of a white shirt alongside dark blue trousers one had to wonder how he wasn't encased in ice already but that was trivial at the moment. He was also equipped with a red and white gauntlet, covering his entire lower arm except his hand, on top was a launcher both sides covered with 6 holsters large enough to hold poke balls in their miniaturized form.

"Pika!"

Twisting his head behind him, he took a few moments to stare back at one of his life-long partners. Pikachu, the little electric mouse Pokémon had decided to brave through the many hardships of the mountain without complaint, all because he had wanted to stay with his trainer. Pikachu had been the first Pokémon he had captured in the wilds. After rescuing him from a life-and-death situation from a flock of mad Spearows, Pikachu was immensely indebted to him; a close bond had formed between them almost instantly and he had become one of his most important companions.

Speaking of his three favourite Pokémon, he had looked over the mouse towards the huge Flame Pokémon. The draconic, bipedal Pokémon was diligently training his muscular arms by lifting two gigantic blocks of pure steel simultaneously with only two fingers. Years of training and battling with his other Pokémon, several Legendary Pokémon amongst them, had helped him become vastly stronger compared to the past Charizard that beat the Elite Four of three regions. Now, the Charizard before him had more muscular arms, stronger legs and a wider wingspan, he was now immensely stronger, faster and hardened.

But even four years of constant training, with some rests at the side, did not change his personality, no, rather it just strengthened them. Charizard loved fighting, but despite what many consider being a strange hobby, he was his most stalwart ally, Pikachu just right behind in second place. After all, Charizard was his starter Pokémon. Though extremely prideful, he was loyal and cared a lot for his fellow friends, and unlike most prideful Pokémon he wasn't afraid to show it. He would even take time off training, to give some tips to the other Pokémon.

Training using a similar but lighter regime to Charizard was Tyranitar. The armour Pokémon was training just below him on a large road, he had let the Pokémon take free reign on his own training as long as he had diminished his capabilities by wearing heavy weights on his wrists and legs. Before Pikachu had gained his attention, he was watching him and Dragonite spar and then go on to knock out dozens of Golbats and Golems each using pure physical strength.

Not far from the training and not-nearly-tired-enough Charizard were a resting Venusaur, Blastoise, Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos, all of them regaining their strength from a long spar amongst themselves. Some may wonder how a normal Pokémon could hope to stand against not one, but three legendary Pokémon at the same time. But the two weren't exactly like the other 'normal' Venusaurs and Blastoises.

Off in the distance, the Turtle Pokémon was resting flat on its chest. A normal Blastoise would usually have one huge shell on its back with two powerful water cannons resting on both corners of the top part of the shell. But his Blastoise had developed two smaller shells over its arms, each hiding their own water cannons. The two cannons on its back shell were no longer seen, replaced by a single, central size of even greater size, capable of extending far beyond its head.

His Venusaur was also lying right next to the Blastoise. The flower on its back was a lot larger than most Venusaurs had and two new, pink flowers bloomed on top of its head and the other placed on its rear. Additional leaves had extended all around the base of the larger flower and had supported the vines supporting the wooden section of the huge plant. Its skin was also lighter than most, and its legs and body had grown bigger and more muscular. Most Venusaur would weigh 100kg but his weighed 180kg mostly due to the muscles, because his Venusaur didn't have any unnecessary fat.

After four years of training, they were so powerful that they had the capability to undergo a natural Mega Evolution, Venusaur being the first ever Pokémon in the world to do so, Blastoise shortly following afterwards. It surprised him, when he found out that a natural Mega Evolution was far superior to an artificial Mega Evolution. Charizard found out the hard way, after battling a Mega Venusaur in his Mega evolved form and lost, but the battle was really close since Charizard was far stronger than Venusaur in base form. But that was because, Charizard's Mega Evolution ran out of time and Venusaur's lasted forever.

Venusaur was extremely pleased because that was the first time he had ever beaten the flame Pokémon, but Charizard was so pissed that he quadrupled the difficulty of his training regime and continued it 24/7. After extensive argument with him, supported by the rest of Pokémon, the mentally exhausted trainer had finally convinced the Charizard to take a break, although it was only for one hour per day and another used for 'light' training. Ever since then Charizard had refused to ever use the Mega Stone again, complaining that it hindered his training, even when it finally accepted that it was strong enough it still refused the use of the stone. Charizard had challenged both Mega Blastoise and Mega Venusaur to battle at the same time, and went on to beat them albeit with great difficulty…in base form.

For reasons unknown, Charizard had yet to unlock its Mega Evolution naturally. But after talking with Charizard, he had come to understood that Charizard didn't want to evolve just yet because it decided it wasn't 'strong' enough and wanted to train to stand at the top, to best every Pokémon in the world, Mega Evolved or not in his base form. Fully understanding, he laughed alongside the lizard at the expense of its godlike enthusiasm and fully supported his friend's goal. Not bothering to hint, that Venusaur and Blastoise were probably far stronger than every other non-legendary Pokémon in the world at their current strength, after all what kind of friend would he be if he deterred such strong determination. Unlike most amateurish trainers, he wasn't afraid of his Pokémon when they were too strong, in fact he laughed joyfully at the prospect of Charizard being way too OP.

The rest of his Pokémon were either taking a break, sleeping, continued their training or just stayed behind at his main estate on the other side of this huge island, looked after by his mother who had moved from Pallet town and come to stay with him on this island called Crocus Island, the biggest yet somehow relatively-unknown island that hosted probably the hardest league in the world which was also at the same time, independent from the mainstream leagues, sponsored by this island's royal family itself.

He had wanted to move from his position but he didn't want to disturb his third favourite Pokémon, Espeon, who was now sleeping on his lap comfortably. Pikachu understood and crept up to hop on his trainer's left shoulder nuzzling his cheek on his trainer's cooing happily.

"Pika…chu!"

Smiling happily, he flashed both Espeon and Pikachu a heart-warming smile and cupped Pikachu's other cheek with his soft hand earning another coo from his Pokémon.

"What is it Pikachu?"

"Pikapikapi!"

"Hmmm…Miya requires my attention?"

"PIKA!"

Nodding at the same time, Pikachu pointed towards the direction of a nearby cavern which was currently blocked by a sleeping Snorlax alongside several other Pokémon.

Miya was his first travelling companion when he came to the Crocus Island in search of a new challenge. After giving up the title of Kanto Champion to Lance he went to train at Mt Silver. But after a year, his Pokémon had already the difficulties of the mountain so he decided to travel around the world and that's when he came to the island, at first it was just for curiosity's sake but when he heard of the independent league there he decided to participate in it, the trainers he faced there far surpassed the ones in the other three regions and for the first time in his career as a Pokémon trainer…he actually felt…challenged. But no challenge was too great for Red, and soon even the Crocus League bowed down before him, the new Crocus Champion. But unlike Kanto, the trainers there had still kept him entertained after his ascension to champion. Like him, most of the trainers there had a natural aptitude in using their Auras and thus were able to battle alongside their Pokémon better, vastly better than the other trainers back in his homeland. Although the traditional method of shouting out Pokémon moves were still the same here.

Miya was one of few trainers who had followed him through his journey here from start to finish. Although he travelled alone in Kanto, Johto and Hoenn, he wanted to travel with others in this particular journey, to see if it was any different, and it was…it had changed him, made him friendlier, more social and in the end, he kind of preferred her companionship. She wasn't as daft as many people, she was smart, skilled and she wasn't too overtalkative, wasn't petty and he always enjoyed their conversations, she was one of the four major reasons he had opened up to people…his first human companion and eventually she became much, much more…his first lover and right now she decided to follow him to train in the mountains and was resting in the cavern alongside her Pokémon.

Gently carrying Espeon up, he used one of his Aura skills to keep her asleep. Pikachu got off his shoulder and started following him towards the fire. Placing her down next to the fire, she moved a bit as she left the warmth of her trainer. Sliding his hand against her fur once again, he left towards the cavern. Once his Pokémon saw that he was approaching, the ones near the entrance tried to wake the sleeping Snorlax but failed nonetheless.

He made an attempt and the Snorlax instantly woke up and gave him room to enter the cave. When he entered, lined amongst the side of the walls were torches lit by Charizard, flames that never faded despite the cold temperature outside and warmed the once freezing cavern. As he walked along the path he came upon a lake that was being occupied by mainly Miya's Pokémon, playing near the edges of the lake while his Lapras and Feraligatr were swimming in the water. Amongst some rocks was a hut being guarded by one Umbreon and Blaziken. As they gazed upon him walking towards the hut, they nodded and let him pass. Opening the door, he was slightly surprised at the sight before him yet was kind of thrilled and expecting this.

Right before him was a gorgeous and fully naked 19 year-old adult lying down on a sheet of fur, sadly though she was covered in a huge blanket made out of Pokémon hide, so why could he still tell that she was naked? Simple, because her clothes were scattered amongst the floor in front of him, clothes she were wearing not even an hour ago after their last…'session'. Before him, Miya was seductively smiling at him while flexing her finger back and forth between him and her. Miya was a beautiful, charming and intelligent lady, her skills as a Pokémon trainer was good enough that it earned her a place in the Elite Four.

Elite Four trainers in this country were different from those in other regions. For one they were vastly more skilled, and it was a lot harder to beat them much less earn a place among them, which speaks volumes for Miya's skills and secondly they didn't specialise their Pokémon in one element and were all-rounder trainers. Not only does one also have to specialise in battles they must also win contests to even have a chance to win the league before battling the Elite Four themselves as it was a requirement. Red had a lot of difficulty at first during those contests, but like the genius he is he quickly adapted and found himself winning them.

But back to Miya, with dark, purple flowing hair sprayed around her, her mess of hair added to the sexiness that is Miya. Her face though young reeked full of adult beauty. The sheets that covered her hugged buxom figure emphasized her large breasts, perfect hips…and extremely alluring thighs.

**Authors note: Search 'Miya Shiba' on the internet and you should know what she looks like. Except shes a lot younger.**

As he stared at her body with a hungry, burning desire, he was unconsciously walking towards but was instantly brought back to reality by her seductive giggle.

"Red eager for more I see. What a naught boy, it hasn't even been an hour since we did the naughty together."

Trying to look as serious as possible, he had tried to hide his eagerness from Miya. Something she picked up on as she giggled even more with each breath seducing him further into madness.

"Miya, you were the one who called me here remember. You told Pikachu to come and tell me."

"Ufufu, nothing gets past you does it? Relax I'm just teasing you and I want to spend more time with you, I mean it's not often when both you and me are alone. I get to keep you for myself while we're at the mountain with no girls, no crown princess to gain your attention."

Walking up to her, he placed both arms near both sides of her head effectively trapping her body between his and the ground. Highly amused, she shifted her head slightly to the right, playfully biting her right index finger smirking as she stared not at Red's face, but his lower part quickly grabbing it with her free left hand.

"You may be trying to be modest about, but you're 'little' boy down there is extremely eager as always I see."

Giving up his attempt at being humble, which was failing anyway, he started to let his hormones take control, yet again for the 4th time today.

"What male in their right mind wouldn't be turned on by such a sexy female who's offering her ample body to him."

"Ufufu you're quite right…it's nice to know that under all the muscles, brains and good looks is one hormonal and very, very skilled teenager."

Now shifting her gaze from his lower parts to his chest, she licked her lips seductively as she took of his jacket, shirt, cap and the gauntlet now enjoying his perfectly toned body, not too muscular, not too skinny…just right.

"I do try my best."

"What's say you and I finish the day by breaking our record of doing it 10 hours straight?"

"Well aren't you ambitious?"

"Learned from the best, dear."

"Oh screw it…I'm taking you NOW!"

"Teehee AHHHH!"

Suddenly jumped by a hungry Red she giggling loud enough to be heard by the Pokémon right outside as she moaned when Red wrapped her around his arms and proceeded to taste her thoroughly, the Pokémon outside blushing as they knew precisely what was going on in there. Miya gasped as Red took off his pants quickly and revealed his 10-inch manhood, no matter how many times they fucked, his size always surprised her.

"Mmmmm..I might have to rephrase when I called it 'little'."

"Heh well after I'm done with you, you're going to have to rephrase that 'might' to a 'will'."

"Ufufu looking forward to it."

"It's not what forward that you should be looking at…it's what is over your head that you should be looking at."

Smiling like a predator that had just caught her pray, her spine shivered in excitement as she was about to ask.

"What do you-AHHHH!"

Moaning loudly, she unwillingly did what Red told her to do as she arched her body and threw her head up in ecstasy as he shoved his massive rod inside her quickly with one powerful thrust sending her into her first orgasm. This was always how it started, sending her into orgasm with his first thrust. Extremely pleased that he could send his lover into ecstasy with such ease.

"Hah...hah...hah no fair...you caught me off guard."

Panting wildly, she was in a state of full arousal. Her cheeks blushing, her eyes starry and her lips and mouth wet she looked at him not with the usual teasing look but with immense love. Under his arms, she just seemed to melt blissfully leaving him free reign of his body as he would send into nirvana countless times. He smiled seductively at her.

"Would it have mattered anyway?"

Pouting at this she continued to cutely complain.

"No but that's cheating."

**Author's note: no detailed lemons in this chapter, I mean its Prologue, don't want too much details right off the bat.**

He quickly kissed her passionately to shut her up but quite enjoyed the wetness, the warmth his tongue felt as it coiled around her tongue. After a few minutes of kissing and simultaneous fucking. He stopped kissing her and separated themselves from each other for air still not stopping from thrusting fast and strong within her.

Panting he had a hard time to talk but managed to do so nonetheless.

"Why...why are your lips so kissable?"

She smiled at this wrapping her fine arms around his head.

"All the more better to suck the life out of you."

He grinned at her remark and continued.

"Why are your tits so huge...so ample?"

She pulled him in closer and laid his head between her breasts as she let go of his head and squeezed her breasts to trap him, but still he laid there nuzzled amongst them loving the soft, elastic feeling.

"All the more better to squeeze the living daylight out of you."

And thus his vision was completely gone, unable to see any daylight between those breasts. But he still managed to say, albeit with great difficulty.

"Why...why is your pussy so tight?"

Now wrapping her legs around him so he could reach deeper, she yelled out in immense pleasure while he moaned in delight as her pussy tightened, his thrusts still going faster and his tip piercing her womb. Now drooling a bit, she looked up to the ceiling of their hut with starry eyes each moan becoming more louder than the last and yelled,out with great difficulty.

"All the more better...to fuck you with till judgement day."

And so they fucked for the next 11 hours, shattering their record in both endurance and pleasure while their Pokemon were forced to suffer through the long lovemaking session. Unable to escape due to the Snorlax that was preventing anyone from getting inside. Ah the irony. What was dangerous wasn't out there in the cold, dangerous mountain of Crocus island, it was in here where two humans were merely engaged in long sexual pleasure.

**Meanwhile outside, Pokemon speech**

_"Hey Charizard, do you hear some Pokemon yelling from inside the cavern?"_ Mega Lucario asked, just finished battling with Sceptile in speed and skill.

Charizard grinned as he knew exactly what was happening inside there, but chose to lie instead for the sake of his master _"nah it's just your imagination."_

_"Thought so, anyway want to spar Charizard we haven't had a good fight since last month."_

_"Sure, just gather up Venusaur and Blastoise then we'll do a 3v1 battle."_

_"Alright then. Give me a second to wake them up."_

As Lucario walked away, Pikachu approached in a rather cautious mood.

_"Charizard you have to help me."_

_"What? What's wrong buddy?"_

_"It's Espeon."_

Those brief, precise words explained it all to the big lizard as he chuckled at the electric mouse's predicament. But he still decided to play dumb anyway.

_"Yeah what about Espeon?"_

_"Oh come on, you gotta help me ever since we started a relationship, Espeon's been hunting me like crazy so she can bring me to some dark, deserted spot and have her way with me. For the love of Arceus, Charizard you gotta help me!"_

_"Hahahahaha oh this is hilarious, little Pikachu is afraid of some cat, then again you are a mouse but who cares. When it comes to relationships, you gotta prove to the female that you're the dominant one, that she should obey the alpha male. Go right up to her, look her in the face and show her whose boss." _Charizard proudly yelled.

_"...Says the one who gets whipped by Charlotte everytime you make her angry, how about when we get back home I tell her that you didn't help a friend in need, a friend whose about to face the greatest peril of his life."_

_"Hey...now lets not go there, you see...when I'm in a relationship I'm not afraid to confront the female and tell her what's what straight in the face...you see what I'm getting at?"_

_"Still doesn't change the fact that you're gonna get whipped."_

Shivering at the thought of the female holding a whip. Sighing, not even the strongest of Pokemon could hope to stand against their female counterparts. Even when said pokemon can travel faster than the speed of sound and is stronger than three Garchomps combined.

_"...Good point."_

_"Now are you gonna help me? Or do I have to resort to her?"_

_"Alright, man, alright Ill help hide in the bushes over there Espeon is on the other side."_

_"Okay, thanks man you're a real pal."_

Flashing a brilliant, fake smile he waved Pikachu goodbye.

As he walked away, he looked over towards Espeon, what Pikachu didn't know was that Espeon was also heading towards the bush he pointed at, but Pikachu didn't need to know that.

_He asked for my help...but he never said I couldn't help Espeon as well._

Laughing like mad, he went back to his training

**Another mountain nearby.**

_"Come on, Tyranitar this is crazy."_

_"Oh don't worry, it'll be fine Dragonite."_

_"You think?"_

_"It's perfectly safe."_

_"Uh-huh next your gonna be saying that a Bulbasaur jumping into a hot, blazing pit of lava is safe."_

_"Ah-hah-ha-hah don't worry this is just an avalanche what's the worst that could happen."_

_"Okay I know that Charizard did this several times in his training, but you're not Charizard, you're his apprentice and I'm worried you won't be able to survive."_

_"Don't worry, do you think I'll kick the bucket when I have you by my side?"_

Blushing, the female Dragonite could only stay silent.

_"Alright now stay back and let the magic happen."_

_"Okay but be safe, I fear that your training under Charizard has made you adopt his mentality."_

_"Hey, Charizard is awesome."_

_"Yeah, yeah whatever."_

Flying off, she watched Tyranitar in the distance as he used 'Earthquake'.

Smiling gleefully at the sudden stampede of falling snow and rocks, he opened up his arms pulled,out his chest raised his head and yelled.

_"COME AT ME BRO!"_

**Ocean, two white and pink pokemon heading towards Crocus Island.**

_"Hey Mewtwo, it's been three years since we last saw Red, do you think he remembers our promise?"_

_"Of course, he's been reaching out to me lately, he's training his Pokemon diligently waiting eagerly for our return."_

_"Ok, I just can't wait to see how much stronger Red and his friends have gotten. Now we can travel the world together slowly, instead of just zooming around it."_

_"Yes I am looking forward to it...I wonder how strong Charizard has gotten, it has been a while since we last fought."_

The smaller Pokemon of the two giggled as Mewtwo thought about his only rival, he knew that Mewtwo had only lost once in battle and that was against Red's Mega Charizard.

_"...Mew lets quicken the pace, I can see Crocus Island right over there...lets get there quickly because I want to try Gabriel's (Red's mom) cuisine again, I've missed her cooking."_

_"Okay let's go."_

**3rd High End Palace, Trisha Norton**

In an ancient Greek-style palace, resided one of the Elite Four trainers of Crocus. A 20-year old lady with long, flowing crimson hair was currently cleansing herself in her hot bath. She was currently watching a popular talk show called PokeWorld Today which amused her when she found out something rather amusing today on the show.

_So they've finally deciphered the information we gave them three years ago after that incident, it's about dang time because practically all of Crocus have the means and knowledge to use Mega Evolution by now thanks to Red's contribution to our research._

Speaking of Red, she wondered how he was doing right now in the Forbidden Valley, from the northern part of the capital city, was the First High End Palace where the first and weakest of the Elite Four resided, a set of stairs occupied by beautiful fauna and flora would then follow up towards the Second High End Palace, and so on and so on until the Royal Palace itself, where the trainer would battle the Champion himself and meet the King if he won.

Information till a few years ago about this island was highly privatized, the King forbade anyone from talking about the league held here and rarely let anyone from overseas to come ver. But sometimes rumors would spawn from region to region, Trisha at first did not appreciate it, but the only time she ever thanked that the rumor existed was when Red came.

Three years ago, following a rumor about a difficult independent league Red came here in search of a challenge. He found companionship in her, Miya and Setsura, the current crown princess and in a flash he brought the league to its knees and restored order to the monarchy, the royal family at the time was in a state of collapsing due to a traitor, but Red fixed that soon after he had arrived.

He eventually became an honorary citizen of Crocus and became the Second Champion in Crocus history. But his contributions weren't only limited to the teaching of Pokemon, but he soon became a major figure in our country's public figure,

What used to be a pretty secretive and somewhat ancient civilization was forced to be know to the general public to some level, the only noticeable things in up this island was its leading research on Mega Evolution and the impossibly hard Crocus League, as well as the variety of Pokemon there.

As soon as Crocus Island came to the public eye, Crocus was forced to give data on Mega Evolution and technology was shared between each region. But as soon as we gave that, Crocus had a difficult time catching up to the other regions in economy, technology and science.

But Red as soon as his Pokemon had naturally Mega Evolved, he took a sample of their DNA and unlocked many secrets of Mega Evolution, personally leading the scientific projects himself. For one entire year after being named Champion, he devoted himself to the country rather than Pokemon battling and in a year, technological, scientific and economical advances were never so high in such a short amount of time. In a year, Crocus soon became the centre of trade, entertainment and Pokemon, species from almost every known region could be found here, all thanks to Red, who she captured every Pokemon from Johto, Kanto and Hoenn, while some Pokemon from the Sinnoh region just somehow popped up.

As mentioned earlier, information about the Crocus League was highly privatized and still is, few outsiders knew about the Champion's real identity since the local citizens never told any outsiders about his identity due to respect and he dyed his hair red so no one could really associate him with former Kanto Champion Red. To many trainers in the outside world, the trainers as well as the Champion that participated in the Crocus League were seen as a joke, mocking his name by saying that only noobs would participate in independent leagues. It infuriated her how naive and arrogant the trainers of the outside world were. But Red just said that they weren't worth the time, and truthfully everyone in the Elite Four agreed.

For his achievements, he was loved and respected by everyone on the island including the members of Royal family and he loved them all back, some especially more than others. In the last three years, she amongst several other girls, like all three princesses, had the pleasure and first-hand experience of finding out just how potent Red was in bed, their orgies would usually last for hours if not days, taking time in-between to checkup on the Pokemon, eat or go to the restroom only to continue later.

His mother, Gabriel, was a very attractive woman in her 30s and it was easy to see where he got his good looks, intelligence and personality from. She was invited by her son and the king to come and live on the island and she accepted, after she came here she immediately find out about her son's harem but she accepted the fact pretty quickly.

After one year living as a honorary citizen, Gabriel opened up a restaraunt which has now become famous and popular for its delicious cuisine while Red changed his focus from improving the country to his real purpose, to stand at the top of the league as an idol, a goal to strive for. He decided that in order to stay strong, he would enter the Forbidden Valley beyond the Royal Palace to train for an entire year, many had argued against it because not even the First Champion would dare stay there overnight. But once again, Red astounded all of them by taking Miya along with him and actually survived there for more than a week, sending letters from his Fearow all the time. Now there were only three more days till Red and Miya would come home, and the long and pleasurable nights would start again. She kind of wetted her lower parts just thinking about it and proceeded to finger herself in the bath.

_Just three more days, and then finally, I can meet Red again._

**Next day, Forbidden Valley Central Mountain Peak**

"Mmmmm, last night was as memorable as every night." Miya, also adapted to the environment, stretched outside as she enjoyed the cool (understatement right there) breeze.

Wrapping his arms around her he proceeded to nibble her earlobe, "Were you expecting anything less?"

"Ufufu I guess not."

Turning his head around, he looked towards three different groups of Pokemon.

One was where Dragonite and Espeon was scolding Tyranitar for pulling some stupid stunt involving an avalanche, another was Charizard laughing at Pikachu, while Pikachu was fuming at him. The third group was Miya's Pokemon who were complaining to a sleeping Snorlax for blocking them from doing something.

_"...Red..."_

_That voice, it can't be..._

_"Hiiii it's been a while Red. We're back from traveling the world."_

_"Mew is that you?"_

_"The one and only, who else has such an energetic and cute voice?"_

_"Ignore Mew, we'll be joining you soon Red, we're flying over The Crocus region right now._

_"Wait, I thought that there would be two more days before you two returned."_

_"Yes, but Mew wanted to come back as soon as possible...very eager to join you on your journey again...it has been four years since we last battled together against crime organizations...even I must admit I'm eager to rejoin you."_

_"Alright then...guess I should tell the others that we're leaving early."_

_"Please do."_

"Red, what's wrong? Did someone use telepathy to communicate with you?"

"Yep, it was the Mew duo they're coming and two days ahead of schedule I might add."

"So they've finally come back, which means you're gonna leave soon aren't you?"

"Yep. I think...I think I've been cut off from the outside world for too long, much has changed since I left Kanto five years ago. New regions to explore, new trainers to beat, new Pokemon to meet and new challenges to face and I plan to conquer them all not as the Champion of Crocus but as Red of Pallet Town."

As he looked over the mountain with that same determined look that had captured the hearts of so many girls, she embraced him enjoying the warmth of his body as he looked back at her and wrapped his right arm around her waist, pulling her in closer for a heart-warming embrace.

"No matter where you go Red, it doesn't change the fact that I will follow you anywhere. When you leave Crocus, I've decided that I'll follow you on your journey."

"...You don't have to if you don't want to, It'll take me just a few years to explore every known region so far and I promise that I will return to Crocus."

"A few years is too far too long without you Red and after living together with you, I won't settle for anything but the best."

"I can't persuade you otherwise can I?"

"Ufufu nope."

"Then I guess you can come, but you have to get permission from the King first, I already have but thats because it's rare for anyone to actually beat anyone in the Elite Four, and you're one of the four."

"Teehee oh I'll persuade him somehow."

"Please excuse me for now, I have to tell the others that we're finishing our training early."

"Fearow, come here!"

Immediately a large, brown avian bird Pokemon showed up with a long, pointed pink beak and a red coxcomb on top of its head.

"Fearow can you fly out of here and send a message to the King and my mom telling them that I'm coming home today."

Spreading its large wings, the massive bird flew upwards and made way towards his home.

Fearow was the second Pokemon he had ever caught as a Spearow, one of the Spearows that had attacked Pikachu. It was disobedient at first but several hardships had bonded them together and now it was one of the strongest Fearows he had ever met. It could even brave through the cold without its wings freezing up like most bird Pokemon.

"Charizard, Pikachu, guys come here!"

Following up from Fearow, all the other Pokemon including Miya's had heard him and gathered around him.

"Pika?"

"We're finishing our training today, Mew and Mewtwo have come back and Charizard...behave yourself around Mewtwo, I know you guys are rivals and all but we don't have time for this today. Once they get here, we'll pack up and head home guys."

Cheering at the good news, it was obvious they were thrilled at the prospect of going home and taking a break. But about a few moments after, two white and pink Pokemon suddenly fell from the sky and landed gracefully near them.

"Well it's about dang time...after four years I was beginning to think you weren't gonna show."

"Forgive us but it does take quite a while to explore the entire world even when you can travel faster than the speed of sound."

"Heh I guess so...Miya and Mew can you take the other Pokemon and pack up our stuff, I have to talk to Mewtwo here about a few things first. I'll join you soon."

_"Okayyyy!"_

"Okay!"

As soon as they left for the cavern, Mew chatting up the other Pokemon to catch u to recent events, Red turned around to the Genetic Pokemon and adopted a more serious expression.

"So how much has the world changed since we last explored it?"

_"It has changed...changed far too quickly. But you were right, the bond between the humans and Pokemon have grown ever the more stronger and thus they have become stronger, but...I fear that they won't prove as much as a challenge then you hoped they would especially now. I can feel it in the air, your Pokemon have gotten far, far stronger than last we met."_

_"_Has any one of them attained the same level as which my Pokemon have? Have they attained a natural Mega Evolution?"

_"No, the only ones who have are Latios, Latias, Venusaur, Blastoise, Lucario and myself and we only serve alongside you."_

"...How disappointing."

_"I assume you will still continue your plans?"_

"Yes, besides it'll keep me entertained for a few years and it'll be a step further in my way to becoming Pokemon Master, a once forgotten dream."

_"Who will you be taking with you and where will we start?"_

"Definitely Charizard and Pikachu, after all they're my first two Pokemon and Espeon because she's just adorable. Of course you two are coming along, it's why I trained for four years. But that's it, I'm limiting myself to carrying 12 Pokemon on this venture."

_"Very well, me and Mew will go back to meet your mom first, it's been a while since we last met and I miss her cooking."_

"Haha I know the feeling. I'll meet you back home, see you later."

Zooming off, Mewtwo telepathically called Mew to him and made their way to his mother.

Looking off in the distance, he smiled happily.

New challenges to face, he couldn't wait.

Little did the world know that on that morning, their entire foundation would soon be shaken to its core wholly unprepared for the rise of the Red Demon of Crocus, who was about to shock the entire world.

**Sorry if you found the semi-lemon distasteful, but hey someone cool and awesome like Red does not spend 5 years on a region being homosexual, *cough cough* Ash Ketchum. There will be a prequel which shows what Red was doing in his 5 years of absence. Oh yeah Red is having a harem and im still accepting new candidates so far the list is:**

**Setsura(main, crown princess), Miya(main as well), Trisha, Setsura's sisters, Sensational sisters (Violet, Diasy and lily), skyla, cynthia, most female gym leaders (except Misty) and thats it so far.**

**Oh yeah so far Red has these pokemon listed from strongest to weakest top 10:**

**Mewtwo(mega evolve),Charizard, Pikachu, ,Latias(mega evolve),Latios(mega evolve), , ,Tyranitar,Sceptile,Feraligatr**

**Hoped you enjoy reading and I'm not too picky on reviews although your opinions do matter and help me immensely, just tell me if you want anything done and I might add it.**


End file.
